cats and dogs
by riotrockergurl
Summary: sam gets a cat but it's not a cat, it's practically inside out which creeps out the guys, so danny decides to fix it. PG13 FOR Language... ONESHOT!


did you miss me! I'm not fully caught up in school but I'm pretty sure I aced my math test, or atleast passed it, and this story is a one-shot fluffy story!

By the way, my story _"time with the family",_ I deleated it, so..._

* * *

_

Sam?" Danny called with Tucker behind him as they entered her giant mansion. "ok, we're ready for the surprise!" Tucker called up the stairs excitedly. "I bet it's a weekend getaway to hawaii!" Tucker thought outloud. "no way, it could be a trip to L.A. or something." Danny said to him.

Finally sam called down to the guys and said "close your eyes!" and they did, wondering what she had in mind for them. "ok, open them!" she said excidedly.

when they did, they practically jumped out of their skin. "holy crap what is that!" Danny and Tucker said in unison as they back away from the cat on a red satin pillow in sam's arms.

"it's a cat." Sam said looking at it. it was a hairless sphinx show cat. the only hair it had were it's whiskers. "It's not a cat!" Tucker said pointing at it behind danny. "it is a cat!" sam said comming closer, the guys kept backing away slowly untill she cornered them. "if it's a cat then why is it inside out!" Danny said going invisible and phasing through her. she turned around to him.

"it's a sphinx cat, when I was a kid, like four or so, my grandma used to have one of these and I would play with it all the time, like drag a shoe string on the floor and chase it and stuff. it's totally friendly." she said. danny reached out a hand to pet it but it hissed at him.

"see? he likes you?" sam said petting the hairless head. "where'd you get it?" Tucker said crawling out of the corner. "I bought it, but it's a really rare cat and so the price was pretty reasonable---" "how much?" danny said rasing an eye-brown.

"Athousand dollers." she said not wanting to make eye contact with the guys. "you payed a thousand backs for a cat to play with a shoe string!" Tucker exclaimed as the cat hissed at him. "you _have_ a thousand dollers!" Danny said to her comming a little closer.

"I've been saving for a while." sam anwsered. "I'm going home before thatthing gives me nightmares." Tucker said leaving. "later."

"you know free cats play with shoe strings too you know, or down at the pet shop, a cat for a doller." Danny said looking at it sitting proudly on the satin pillow. it hissed at him again.

"yea but I wanted a cat noone else had." sam siad to him. "or a cat that noone else can afford." danny said watching the cat. it hissed at him again and danny shuddered.

"ok, that's creepy, and I fight ghosts." Danny said heading towards the door. "Later." they said to eachother as he walked outside.

"common Mr.whiskers." sam said to the cat, danny looked at her funny.

"what am I gonna call him? fluffy?" she asked as he let out a small chuckle.

------------------------------------------------------------

_the next day out school_

"whoa sam, you're all scratched up, what happend?" Danny said looking at the red scratches on her arms and hoped it wasn't a ghost attack. "ugh! that stupid cat! when you guys left I wanted to play with it, so I got a shoe string, dragged on the floor and it freaked out and scratched the hell out of me! and then when I was trying to sleep, it wouldn't stop coughing up hairballs! how the hell does it cough up hairballs if it has no freaking hir!" she exclaimed.

Tucker tried his best to hold back his laughter, so he stuck his head in his locker. "then get rid of it." Danny suggested getting the last of his books together for first period. "noone wants it, I even got the price down to two hundered dollers." sam said sighing as she leaned on the locker next to danny's. he could see she was exhauseted.

"now what are you gonna do?" Tucker said closing his locker. "I don't know, but if I fall asleep in science class, wake me up,ok?" she said yawning as the bell rang.

"so what's it's name?" Tucker asked. "Mr.whiskers." sam replied walking into first hour. "really? because, since it bugged you alot, I would think that you would name it Paulina or something." he said sitting down at the desk beside her. "yea, that's the cat's name Paulina." sam said sarcastically, then laughed lightly.

"Paulina because it's annoying and looks horrible."

------------------------------------------------------------------

_after school that night._

Sam was on the phone with danny. "so are you a dog person now?" danny asked her. "dog? no, puppy, yea." she said finishing up her homework and putting it away.

"...can I talk to your mom for a second?" a female voice said. it was danny's mom. "um, sure Mrs.Fenton, hold on." sam said runnig down stairs giving her mom the phone.

she got online while they talked downstairs and then she heard a knock on her window. she looked outside and it was Danny in his ghost mode. she opened her window to let him in.

"hey, what are you doing here?" she asked while he turned back to normal mode and pulled out a small box with holes on itfrom behind him. "I have a surprise for you." he said blushing slightly. she looked in his blue eyes, and felt her cheeks grow warm. "close your eyes." he said quietly. she did, hoping for what she thought it was.

she stood there in her room with her eyes closed waiting for what seemed for ever,of course, ten minutescan seem forever to anyone. then she heard a quiet bark, and smelled something that was...puppy kibble?

she opened her eyes to see a very small golden retriever puppy infront of her. she beamed and danny smiled at her reaction. "oooh a puppy!" she exclaimed taking it and hugging it. "I knew you'd like it. my mom went down to the pet shop and saw the sale of puppies one for a doller or something and she got one for me because I 've always wanted a puppy."

"so it's yours?" she asked. "nope, yours, I thought of how much you hated paulina, both the cat and the girl, and since you said you liked puppies, I thought it could be yours, if you wanted it. it's only a couple of weeks old, it loves playing and only poops once a day." danny said as she still hugged it.

"but I have to check with my---"she was cut off, "my mom already talked to your mom, and she said ok," danny said. "I wanna share it with you, if you want." she said as the happy puppy licked her face and wagged it's tail happily. "really! great!" he exclaimed hugging the puppy.

"you thought of everything." sam said tempted to give him a hug. "well, yea, all excapt a name." he said coming closer to her. "really? I wanted to name it Danny jr." she said softly as her heart raced. "why?" he asked feeling his heart beat faster by the second. "because it's cute, and sweet, like you." she awnsered.

they closed their eyes and thier lips met softly. she noticed that danny put the puppy on her bed so that he could put them on her waist. she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss but pulled away and giggled to the sound of Danny jr. barking at paulina (the cat) which was onsam's bookshelf.

"good boy." she said to him as she let the cat outside of her room.

* * *

ok, how's that for fluff? I hope you all like it, review please! 


End file.
